Never Grow Up
by SerenSplash989
Summary: One-shot songfic to Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift... someone's having a tough time with nightmares when Jack Frost shows up to sing... a lullaby? "Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not five anymore Jack." He smiled. "I know, but that doesn't mean you're not a kid!"


The day had been so much fun. Even at fourteen, I was still a huge believer in Jack and all the other Guardians, as was my sibling and a few of our friends. But we the Bennett's both knew that they would have to grow up into adults someday, and forget all about the amazing adventures with the Guardians. We, however, had promised never to do that.

We had just finished an epic snowball fight- in which I had been dragged into after almost being ready for bed- when I yawned.

"Man, am I tired…" I grumbled to myself. Jack, who was still up for a few more rounds of fun in the snow, raised his eyebrows.

"You? Tired?" I smiled sourly at him.

"You'd be tired too if you had to study for three separate Science exams the night before." I shook some snow out of my hair while saying this. "You know how infuriating it was to have to write an essay on how frost is made?" I rolled my eyes irritatedly. "Especially since I know the truth." Jack chuckled, then floated over to me. His gaze flickered to a few of the guys I hung out with who looked pretty exhausted as well, and were all heading home. I had already said my goodbyes.

"Well, you wanna lift home?" he asked. I smiled in excitement.

"Of course!" Jack grinned, then grabbed me by the hand and had up fly off. I laughed at the cool breeze hitting me in the face, and it almost made me want to start up another snowball fight. But no- I knew my own limits.

He flew me into my room and promptly dropped me on the bed.

"Oof!" I said, flailing in the sheets. Jack laughed at my discomfort. I just glowered at him.

"Gee, what a good friend you are," I said sarcastically. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He then grinned. "You ready for bed, Squirt?" I glared at him for using that stupid nickname he had caught my mom calling me about a year ago.

"Stop calling me that…" I grumbled, too tired to put up any more of an argument. Jack smirked at my obvious tiredness and got ready to leave from the window.

"See ya tomorrow," he whispered before drifting off on the winter winds. I was already asleep by the time the words left his mouth.

* * *

"AHHH!" I screamed as I awoke from the awful nightmare. I was still shaking from it.

In the nightmare, Pitch Black had come back and was after Jack. He had him all trapped underground, along with the Easter Bunny, North, Sandy, and Tooth… I shuddered from it and quickly turned on the light beside my bed.

A certain someone suddenly flew in through my window. "What's wrong?" asked Jack at my obvious distress. Trying to keep my composure, I shook my head.

"Never mind, Jack. It was just a bad dream." I chuckled. "Did I really scream so loud that you heard me from across town doing whatever it was you were doing?"

"Nah, actually, I was just passing by," he said nonchalantly. "What was your dream about?" I hesitated, but decided to tell him.

"It was Pitch," I admitted. "He came back and captured you along with Bunny, North, Tooth, and Sandy." I shook my head. "It was awful."

"Hey now," said Jack comfortingly, coming to sit at the side of my bed. "You know that he won't be around to bother any of you Bennett's any time soon, right?"

I sighed. "I know that. That knowledge doesn't exactly stop the nightmares from bothering me, though." Jack seemed to think about something for a moment before smiling.

"Hey… I have an idea. How about I sing you a lullaby?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not five anymore Jack." He smiled.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you're not a kid!" He poked my chest, and I laughed a bit.

"Fine, fine. Whatever." I looked at him questioningly. "What are you going to sing though?"

He blushed an odd purple- probably which was a result of his blood being so cold- and said, "Well… it's called Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift." I snorted.

"Taylor Swift, Jack? Really?"

"Yeah whatever," he grumbled. "The song really spoke to me, okay?" I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to continue.

"Well? Get on with it."

Hesitant, Jack started singing the words to the song. It surprised me that he was actually a pretty good singer.

_"Your little hand's wrapped around my finger..." _Jack starts to sing. His voice is soothing, and I'm finding myself even more tired. I smiled and lied back, enjoying the song's melody. It takes me back to when I was just a kid...

_"Just try to never grow up..." _he sang.

The song then took a turn of events, where Jack, through the words of Taylor Swift, reminisced about how he didn't want to grow up himself. I found that odd, since Jack was anything but grown up.

When Jack finished singing, I was silent. The tension in the air from Jack's slight embarrassment at singing a girly song was hanging there.

"That's... a nice song," I said awkwardly. Jack again blushed with embarrassment.

"Yeah, well, it was written from a girl's point of view, so it's kind of weird… Not to mention the fact that I'm _totally _not a grown up so… heh… yeah…"

"No, I like it." I smiled. "It's… fitting." Jack smiled a little.

"Yeah… yeah that's what I thought." There was a moment of silence between us.

"Jack, you know I _am _going to grow up, right?" I said to the Winter Spirit. He frowned a little leaning against the headboard of my bed, tapping his staff on the floorboards.

"Yeah… I know."

"But that doesn't mean I'll ever stop believing in you or any of the other Guardians," I added on. Jack stared at me in wonder as I said this. I blushed. "I mean, you guys are the coolest. No matter how grown up I am, believing will always be important to me." Jack outright smiled at this. It made me feel happy at how happy this made Jack look.

Then, Jack looked over at the time and chuckled. "It's a little past your bedtime, Squirt." I scowled a bit at that stupid nickname. "And since it looks like my job here is done, I better be off."

I sighed as Jack, my best friend, got ready to leave. But at the last second, he turned around, and in the blink of an eye planted a soft little kiss on my forehead. It was cold, like someone had set an ice cube there. I gasped in shock, and stared into his pale blue eyes.

"Goodnight, Sophie," smiled Jack before he disappeared into the winter night.

I sat there in bed for a few more minutes before a small smile crept its way onto my lips.

_Don't worry Jack… _I whispered in my thoughts. _You're the one person I won't ever grow up for._

**(A/N: Muahahaha! I probably had some of you thinking that it was Jamie it was talking about at first, didn't I? ^.^ Well, at least I hope so… that was my intention anyways. Now, if you noticed that this fanfic said that the characters are Jack Frost and Jamie… it's not entirely a lie, right? I mean, Jamie was **_**technically **_**mentioned? Oh, whatever. I honestly was just trying to surprise you guys by being like, "Haha, it's actually Sophie! Wow, never saw that coming!" Yeah… but that probably didn't even happen, did it? :/ Oh well, still hope you enjoyed it! This could be seen as a prequel to a story I may or may not write about romance between Jack and Sophie… don't get your hopes up though, I said MAY OR MAY NOT write. I'm still not sure about it… and don't exactly expect it to come soon! I'm still focusing on finishing up my H2O story and my Three Girls, Three Powers story… not to mention some Danny Phantom fanfics. Ah well, masterpieces take time, am I right? Just kidding… sort of… anywho, don't forget to review- reviews are what makes this website a glorious place- and read my other stories! So far this is my first RotG fic, but there will be more!)**

**(Update: According to the Guidelines of Fanfiction, there cannot be song lyrics copied from anywhere- even though technically this wasn't copied from a website...- so I had to change the scene where Jack sings to Sophie. I'm so very sorry. I liked it before too... but if you want to go blame someone go complain to the Fanfiction people because I don't know how to... yet. Yes, I will be complaining about this rule to them. I assume these rules were set up so that Fanfiction won't get sued by artists, which is why I put the following disclaimer...)**

DISCLAIMER:::

THESE SONG FRAGMENTS BELONG TO THE TAYLOR SWIFT SONG "NEVER GROW UP" I IN NO WAY OWN THIS SONG AND NEITHER DOES FANFICTION. ALL COPYRIGHTS BELONG TO TAYLOR SWIFT- I OWN NOTHING HERE. THIS IS A FANFICTION, WHERE I TAKE THINGS ALREADY MADE UP AND PUT THEM INTO MY OWN SITUATIONS. THIS MEANS THAT I DO NOT OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, JACK FROST, SOPHIE, "NEVER GROW UP" BY TAYLOR SWIFT, OR ANY OTHER MENTIONED CHARACTER OR THEME.


End file.
